<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Even by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596462">Breaking Even</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archer (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing for money, Lesbian Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana is running low on money. Archer offers to help her for a price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Even</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Archer and Lana had recently broke up with each other for the millionth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer had still insisted on visiting her apartment all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But since the break-up, the biggest question on Lana's mind her sexuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer knocked on the door. "Lana? Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana sighed. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer entered the room with a familiar blond girl trailing behind him. Archer closed the door. "So, you said that you were low on cash and you need more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana nodded. "Yeah." Lana raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archer slightly chuckled. "I'll give you two-hundred bucks to kiss Katya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya slowly waved to Lana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana sighed. "Well, I do have the cash. Katya, come over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya walked over and sat by Lana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, her mind whispered. Lana kissed Katya on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the kiss was done, Lana thought, so I might be gay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you guys want me to give this more than one chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>